As lighting and power technologies have developed, there is now a desire to provide and/or utilize energy efficient electric and electronic devices. As an example, the lighting industry consumes a large amount of power and there is constantly pressure to reduce costs and reduce grid usage via more efficient lighting devices. Additionally, many current solutions produce a large amount of heat. It is also often difficult to adequately control lighting to provide the desired power consumption.